Modern Warfare: The Untold Saga
by Ryan1441
Summary: New heroes rise to defend their country, while they defend they're own record. As the 141 battles Makarov, the United States forces and world nations have to deal with a new foe rising in power with the Ultranationalist's.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to the story you've all been waiting for. Hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own COD: MW or any OC's, except Raven and Matlock. The OC's belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 1: Game Over**

**2011**

Four trucks, carrying SAS and Marines troopers, drive out of an underground nuclear facility, as enemy trucks attempt to hunt them down in hot pursuit.

Up ahead in the two tucks, one containing two Marines, one SAS, and one ex-Delta Force, while the other holds one Marine, and three SAS commandos.

"P_rimary exfill point has been compromised. Proceed to Secondary Extraction South of bridge. Enemy presence... substantial."_ Command called to the joint team.

The lone Marine in the truck along with the SAS troopers, SSGT. Griggs, sat in the front with his arms relaxed, hands resting on his head. "It's just too hot man... but room temperature? Please, a beer should be ice-cold!" He said as they drove.

Captain Price, wearing his trademark boonie hat and trooper uniform like the rest, sitting behind the Marine simply replies, "Or a large maybe, or a glass of water like you drink? But a pint of stout?" He asked.

Griggs simply chuckled. "Heh, I'm gonna have to school y'all both when we get back stateside."

The driver, Price's right-hand man, simply known as Gaz, quickly glared at the men and said, "Yeah, well either way we're stopping at London first... and I'm buying."

The fourth man, Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish, shown with a mohawk, simply stayed quiet and laughed as they drove down the hill and followed the truck up ahead of them.

* * *

**Game Over**

**Day 6 – 08:25:11**

**Atlay Mountains, Russia**

**SgtMaj. Danny "Stalker" Houstan**

**22****nd**** SAS Regiment**

* * *

In the truck ahead, the SAS trooper, SgtMaj. Danny "Stalker" Houstan, half British, half Indonesian, 26 years old, wearing a tan shirt and balaclava with goggles and headset, and a digital camo vest and pants, , stomped his foot on the gas as soon as he saw the enemy vehicles coming from behind.

Lance Corporal Dale "Raven" Miller, and Sgt. David "Eyewatch" McKnight, both wearing identical Marine desert combat uniforms, stay focused on the front and rear of the truck, while former Sergeant Jason Matlock, wearing a long black sleeve shirt, fingerless gloves for his three missing fingers, tactical vest, and tactical camo pants, sits behind as he listened to Price's conversation with his teammates. "You hear that boys? We're going to London once we finish things up here!" He laughed as Raven and Eyewatch gives him a dirty look.

"If we make it out of mother fucking Russia." Said Eyewatch.

"We'll make it buddy. We always do." Said Raven as he checked his M4A1 with a red dot scope and foregrip. He put the butt of the gun on his left shoulder and aimed down at the upcoming enemy vehicle. Unlike his fellow teammates, Raven fired left-handed due to being left eyed dominant.

Matlock prepared his customized Vektor R5 with Eotech holographic sights and folding stock, while Eyewatch readied his HK416 with ACOG sights and foregrip.

To Stalker's surprise, the enemy truck passed Price's vehicle, and went for theirs. "Incoming! 7 O' clock!" Eyewatch called out as he opened fire on the oncoming vehicle, followed by Matlock and Raven.

The Ultranationalist's replied by firing back, forcing the four to duck for very low cover. Raven fired back and struck two Russians standing in the back, while the others took cover behind a very defensive wall in the pickup truck. Stalker quickly turned his comms on and spoke to Baseplate.

"Baseplate this is Bravo Six, what's the status on our helicopter, over?" He asked.

"_Bravo Six, the bird has been delayed, ETA fifteen minutes." _

"No good Baseplate! We'll be corpses in ten!" Stalker quickly switched to Price's comms. "Captain Price! Our extraction has been delayed!"

"_Roger that! We keep on moving south towards the bridge. We'll see if our bird will pick us up or not!" _Price said.

"Fuck! You guys better keep those assholes off my back!" Stalker said to the three beside him.

Matlock switched his R5 from semi-auto to full auto, before emptying his clip into four enemy troopers. "Reloading! Cover me!" He said as Raven stands in the back and aims for the back truck tires before firing a few rounds.

* * *

The Russian driver suddenly feels his back wheels blow and spin out of control, causing him to swerve and crash onto the road, before the truck explodes.

* * *

"Nice one bro! You showed that bitch whose boss!" Matlock praised Raven as he put a new magazine into his rifle.

"We got a tunnel up ahead!" Eyewatch called out, pointing to the upcoming tunnel. To their dismay, cars started to appear before them, driving ahead and driving by them.

"Well this is gonna suck!" Matlock called out as he turned and saw another truck heading after them. "We got another enemy vehicle! 6 O' clock!" He called out as they entered the dark tunnel.

The truck appeared on their left, forcing the three men to turn and fire, as the Russian troopers pop out behind the back of the truck and fired upon the four.

Raven, Eyewatch, and Matlock returned fire, killing three. Stalker striked back as well as he thrusted the truck into the much larger truck, sending it into the wall, giving Eyewatch enough time to stand and gunned the driver down, forcing the truck to come to a halt.

Just as the four can take a breather, they spot two more trucks coming from behind, but this time, the trucks halt next to Captain Price's vehicle, trapping the truck by grinding against it.

"Stalker! Slow down! They got Price and the other stuck!" Eyewatch called out.

"Is there something in the back we can use?" Stalker asked.

Matlock and Raven quickly take the tarp off a few crate they were sitting on. The two pull the top open to see an RPG with a few rockets inside. "Lets light these fuckers up!" Matlock cried out as he put the RPG on his shoulders and aimed down the sights. "You gotta help me reload these Rave." Matlock said as he placed his middle finger on the trigger, and squeezed.

The rocket flew past a few oncoming vehicles, and struck the truck on Price's left, knocking it back with a spectacular explosion. The blast caught the Russian's in the other truck off guard, allowing Soap, Price, and Griggs to kill them.

"Nice one!" Raven said as he loaded another rocket into the RPG.

Soon enough, the roads were clear of civilian and enemy cars, much to the relief of the joint team. "Finally." Said Stalker as he looked back to see if anything were to come. Nothing. "All clear?" He asked before tapping into his comms. "Captain Price? What's our status?"

"_So far nothing on our extraction from Baseplate, that's the bad news. Good news is we're all right." _He answered.

"All four trucks?"

"_All four."_

"Hell yeah!"

"WHOO! OORAH!" Eyewatch cheered.

Matlock and Raven fist-pumped and looked ahead on the road, watching some beautiful scenery Russia has to offer...

...until the sounds of helicopter rotors catches them off guard. "What the hell is that?" Stalker asked as they looked behind them... and saw a Russian Hind appear behind a cliff.

"Oh shit! You gotta be kidding me!" Matlock cried out as the Hind flys down and fires a few missles at the third truck, destroying and killing the SAS and Marines along with it. Stalker, Raven, and Eyewatch look on in horror, as the Hind targets Price's vehicle.

"Fucking Russian's!" Matlock muttered as he fired the RPG at the Hind, but it swiftly moved out of harms way. "Fuck! Rave, reload!" Matlock ordered. Raven quickly added another rocket into the launcher, then Matlock fires again, but like the last time, the Hind dodges the blast, as if it was nothing.

"Can you please hit the damn Hind?!" Stalker called out.

"I'm trying! Drive steadier!" Matlock replied.

"Aim better!"

"Fuck you!" The mercenary waits while Raven adds the last rocket into the launcher, then he points, clicks, shoots for the last time... and much to their frustration, the rocket misses.

"Matlock! You're a horrible shot!" Said Eyewatch.

"Sod off! We got bigger problems! Baseplate! Come in! Do you have any point of extraction? Over!" Said Stalker.

"_Still working on it Bravo Six. Head towards a highway bridge southwest of your position. It may be the best chance for your extraction." _Said Baseplate.

"Dammit! We might be dead before we can make another corner!"

"Forget it Stalker! We got bigger issues to worry about!" Raven said as they continued their way down the road towards the bridge, dodging the heavy firepower of the Hind.

The three vehicles, by miracle, surviving the Hind's attack, finally managed to reach the bridge unharmed, just as the Hind turns around and leaves.

"That Hind's buggered off!" Stalker said looking back to his teammates.

"Must of run out of ammo?" Eyewatch asked.

"That's good enough for-" Raven said before Matlock interrupted by pointing out.

"HE'S ABOUT TO BLOW THE BRIDGE!" He shouted and pointed to the Hind firing at the bridge, causing part of the road to collapse. The bridge stood close to a hundred feet tall, hanging over a river. One false move and you could fall and die... and that's not what they wanted.

"_STOP THE BLOODY TRUCK!" _Gaz cried over the intercoms, but it fell on deafs ears for them, as they quickly flipped into the small collapsed part of the bridge, before everything went black for them.

* * *

A Marine, alone in the collapsed part of the bridge, layed their dazed and confused, with blood running from his mouth. Trying to figure out what was going on, he was startled and awoken by Matlock, trying to force him out of the wrecked truck. Though he felt dizzy, the Marine could hear what Matlock was trying to say, "The bridge isn't going to hold forever! MOVE!" He wrapped his arm around him and moved towards the a few platforms to get out.

Griggs called out to the men and said, "It's about to collapse! Get your ass outta there!"

"Come on!" Matlock said as he helped the Marine up the broken bridge, reaching towards the top where Captain Price, the SAS, and Marines were locked in a fierce gunfight with the Ultranationalist's.

"What's your name?!" Matlock asked.

"Sanders. Sgt. Joseph Sanders of the United States Marine Corps." He answered while his voice sounded groggy.

"Okay, Sanders, you're going to be alright. But right now we're in a bad situation. Can you still fight?"

Sanders quickly nodded.

Eyewatch, who took cover by a broken down car, quickly saw Matlock and Sanders, so he pulled out an extra M4A1 with no attachments and slid it over to Stalker. "Get to cover!" He cried out as the Russians kept on coming in huge numbers. Vehicles kept on coming by, dropping off more and more of the Ultranationalist's. Matlock quickly grabbed the R5 slung over his back and returned fire on the Russian's, killing a couple before taking cover next to Eyewatch.

Raven quickly took a look around to see who was left: Price, Soap, Gaz, Griggs, Stalker, Matlock, Eyewatch, Sanders, three SAS troopers, and one Marine. Though dissatisfied by this, he shook the thoughts out of his head and returned fire.

_'Click!'_

"Dammit! I'm out!" Raven said to himself before pulling out his M40 sniper rifle, which miraculously survived in the crash. He quickly checked his favorite rifle and looked down the road, putting a Ultranationalits trooper in his sights. He fires one, and down the Russian went. He pulls the bolt back and chambers another one, and fires again, taking down another one.

"Baseplate! This is Bravo Five! We are under heavy fire at the highway bridge at map grid 244352. Request helicopter gunship! Over!" Gaz said through his intercoms, standing close to a burning car.

Three helicopters fly above the Russian forces, dropping more and more Ultranationalits troopers.

"_Working on it Bravo Five. Loyalists forces in the are may be able to assist, but we cannot confirm at this time. Baseplate out." _Said Baseplate, leaving them to their apparent fate.

"OH USELESS WANKER!" Gaz cried out.

"Gaz! Gimme a sit rep on our those helicopters!" Captain price called out, standing close to a tanker truck.

"Captain Price! We're on our own sir!"

Jeeps carrying more Ultranationalits arrive. Soap quickly fires and takes down a few more troopers, followed by Eyewatch pulling out a grenade, pulling the pin, tossing it to the enemy, killing three.

Matlock rose from his position and took down three, but was met with a bullet to the left shoulder, knocking him down. He held his hand on the wound as Sanders quickly covered him and shot the one responsible.

An SAS trooper quickly moved away from a burned out truck, but unlike Matlock, he wasn't lucky. Instead, five bullets penetrated his chest, killing him. Quickly, he was avenged as Raven saw the killer and put a bullet in his head.

"_Bravo Team, this is Sgt. Kamarov. I understand you and your men could use some help."_ Kamarov said through the comms.

"It's bloody good to hear from you mate!" Said Stalker.

"_Standby, we're almost there, ETA, 3 minutes. Kamarov, out."_

Stalker's M4, much like Raven's, runs dry, so he pulls out his Glock 17 and fires at the oncoming Russian's.

The Russian's however, were advancing heavily onto the joint team, forcing them back towards the gap in the bridge.

Gaz, while reloading his G36c, quickly spots the tanker on fire. He taps Griggs on the shoulder and notify's him of the problem.

"The tanker's about to blow! MOVE!" Griggs cried out as he and Eyewatch ducked for cover, as the rest were only concerned about the Russian's... big mistake on their part.

"Dammit! The Hind is back!" Sanders cried while pointing towards it... which began to fire upon the tanker, causing it to explode.

Once again, and this time for everyone, everything went black for them.

* * *

Soap, out of the many wounded, awakened to see everything was moving so slow. All he could hear was a deaf ringing shell shock tone in his ears... and all he could see was Griggs checking to see if he was okay. But it was clear that Soap wasn't okay. His whole body was in pain, just like the rest of his squad, except for Griggs and Eyewatch, along with the now awakened Raven, who sluggishly rose from where he layed and struggled to pick up his M40.

Griggs knew Soap was in a dangerous position, so he had no choice but to move him across the open, which was surrounded by Ultranationalist's, and bullets. He drew his nickel-plated M1911 and fired as he dragged Soap across the open.

Eyewatch covered for Griggs with his HK and continued to pick off multiple contacts. However, his fears for his squad grew worse as he saw Gaz and three squad members, a Marine and two SAS trooper. He looked to his right to see Matlock laying by the bridge railings, and saw Sanders laying next to him, once again unconscious. He turned to his left and saw Griggs dragging Soap across before his pistol ran empty, then saw Raven trying to provide covering fire with his M40, Stalker laying next to him, like the others, knocked out, and Captain Price, who was holding his chest in pain.

Knowing he needed to cover for Soap, Griggs pulled out his SAW and returned fire, unleashing many bullets into the enemy horde, killing quite a few... until he turned and was struck in the head, killing him.

Horrified, Raven places the crosshairs on an Ultranationalist, then fires, killing him before ejecting a round and readying another shot.

_'Click!'_

Raven kept on pulling the trigger, hoping that one damn bullet would help him out now, but it was useless. He's out, and with that, and the pain going through his body, he fell to the ground, and closed his eyes.

Eyewatch slapped the last magazine into his HK and went berserk. Angry and upset over the loss of his friend, Eyewatch kept his eye on the ACOG sights and killed any Russian that was caught in it, until he reached his last round, where he found one Russian kneeling down by a jeep. Angry at the world for taking Griggs away, he made the Russian feel justice by planting a bullet in his head.

It wasn't enough for him. He needed to save his comrades and kill these Russian's for their sins. He went for Griggs SAW and like Griggs, unleashed a hail of bullets onto the Ultranationalist's, forcing them to hide for cover as he gunned down seven men.

Raven saw the rampage his best friend was going through. He tried to speak to him, but found his voice to be gone. All he could do was watch his friend fight.

And then everything was torn in Raven's heart, as his friend was met with three bullets, two that grazed his arm, and one striking his leg. Though it hurt horribly, he rose and fought with adrenaline rushing through his body.

Stalker awakened just in time to watch beside Raven to see Eyewatch get struck in the shoulder, but like before, he stood and fired... until a hail of bullets came back to him and struck him multiple times, bringing him down to the ground, dead.

Stalker could only slam his fist into the ground, horrified of another lost friend.

Soap cried upon seeing Griggs and Eyewatch's deaths, and turned to Captain Price, who was still trying to hold on as he coughed.

"S-S-S-Soap... L-look..." Stalker pointed out down the road. Soap looked towards the direction Stalker pointed out to.

Standing in the road, underneath the Hind were three men. Two were ordinary troopers, who quickly came by and shot the barely alive SAS and Marine members next to Gaz, while the third man was the one they wanted to kill so bad. He stood there, wearing his grey leather jacket, camo pants, welding a Desert Eagle with one hand, while the other was half-gone, with only his sleeve covering it up.

Imram Zakhaev.

Slowly, Gaz tried to lift his head, but this only gave Zakhaev the chance to place his pistol on his head, and pulled the trigger.

Gaz's brains splattered on the road as he fell. Zakhaev felt no remorse for his cold-blooded actions. And he planned on doing more of that when he saw Stalker. He raised his Eagle and prepared to put an end to Stalker's life...

...until the Hind behind them exploded.

To the Ultranationalits surprise, the Russian Loyalist's finally arrived with a Mi-28 Havoc, creating havoc for the Ultranationalist's as the Loyalist's gunned all the ground troopers down.

Zakhaev, enraged, opened fire along with his men on the chopper, not noticing that Soap has turned towards the fallen Captain, who already has his M1911 out, and slid it over to Soap.

With this one and only chance, Soap quickly fires two rounds into the first guard's back, killing him. Zakhaev saw the man fall and turned around, along with his bodyguard. Soap turned to the other bodyguard, and put a bullet in his chest and neck, causing the man to choke on his own blood and die.

Zakheav aimed his Desert Eagle at Soap, but as he put the finger on the trigger, Soap already has planted a bullet in his stomach. Zakheav dropped his gun and fell to his knees, clutching his wound, before another bullet strikes his chest.

Zakhaev breathed heavily and looked at Soap one last time before the FNG fired the last shot, hitting Zakhaev between the eyes.

Imram Zakhaev has fallen... but it wasn't enough for Soap.

He had a spare magazine on him, so he quickly reloaded, then planted seven more rounds into Zakhaev's dead body.

_**'BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! **__Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click!'_

Satisfied, Soap lowers his gun and looks out onto the disgusting view on the road.

The sounds of the Loyalist's chopper finally gets him to look above him to see help coming from above.

Sgt. Kamarov, along with his loyal friend and best man Alexi Harkov, quickly slid down the ropes and scanned the area for any sign of the enemy. Nothing... except for wounded and dead bodies.

Harkov quickly spotted Soap and Stalker, and realized the situation they were in. He spoke in Russian to Kamarov ("This man can hardly breathe!"), then quickly went to Stalker and Soap, attempting to help them somehow. "You are going to be alright, my friends!" The then spoke to the other Loyalist's and said in Russian (We found two survivors! Check for more!).

Stalker looked to his CO, who was now unconscious, as the Russian medic attempts to revive him, but was not getting any response.

Stalker watches Soap and himself being placed on a left, so they can be lifted into the helicopter safely, while a few more Loyalist's bring Matlock, Raven, and Sanders into their view. They spoke something which this time Stalker was unable to understand, as his vision began to black out again.

**Okay, wow, this was very exhausting to do actually. And for that, I don't know if this chapter is good or not. So when you get the chance, please review it.**

**Anyways, two OC's by Stalker (Stalker and Eyewatch), two from me (Matlock and Raven), and two from Nobel Six (Sanders and Harkov), so hopefully you know who belongs to who... though Eyewatch belonged to a friend of Stalker, so he was put in this as a sort of honor or something.**

**If you didn't understand somethings about this chapter, don't worry, I'll explain down the road.**

**By the way, does anybody know where I can find a way to put down some Russian words for this by any chance?**

**Like I said before, read and review.**

**P.S. Since you already reviewed (putting in OC's, or commenting that you can't wait), if you still want to review, then PM me and tell me what you thought. If it wasn't good, then tell me what I need to do.**


	2. Continue

**Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Now unfortunately, there's no action in this one, but that shouldn't be a problem, lets just get into character, since they were shown in the last one, but with no background or anything.**

**So, here it is.**

**I don't own Modern Warfare. Or the OC's. I own Matlock and Raven.**

**And if you don't know, yet some of you do know, Matlock is from Operation Mercenaries, an unrelated story, just look on my bio and see for yourself who he is.**

**Chapter 2: Continue?**

**Continue**

**Day 7 – 7: 14: 21 (one day after the "Atlay Bridge Incident")**

**Somewhere near the Atlay Mountain borders Russia**

**Jason Matlock**

**Ex-Delta Force**

The moment he inhaled a breath, Stalker awoke with heavy breathing, and sweated like a pig, horrified of what just happened in the last 24 hours. "Where the hell am I?" He asked himself, not realizing what just happened, nor does he remember what happened after the oil tank exploded. All he could remember is he was knocked the hell out.

"Relax, we're at a Russian VA hospital or something."

Stalker turned to see Matlock laying on his hospital bed, wearing a white gown like every other patient, though he had bandages wrapped around his injured shoulder... but it didn't bother the mercenary, he was simply watching the news covering the mystery of the lost ship in the Bering Sea.

"Jason, what happened?" Stalker asked as he tried to move his body around, but it was simply painful for him, as the injuries everyone else has suffered came back, along with a sudden pain to his head.

"Careful of your head." Said Matlock.

Curious, Stalker grabbed the mirror on a tray next to him and saw that he had head bandage wrapped around his head. As he looked with worry and saw the bruises all over his face, a brunette sexy looking female doctor walked into the duo's room wearing high heels and wore not only a doctor's uniform, but also glasses, which made her look incredibly more hot, much to Matlock's delight.

"Nice to see you again doc. I think I got a cramp between my legs, think you could help me out with it?" He asked with a smirk.

"Now, now Jason, you know the doctor's orders." She said with her sexy Russian voice, before smiling and leaning down next to Matlock's face.

"Yeah, yeah, I've had worse though."

Quickly the two kiss before she turns around, but quickly received a slap to the ass by Matlock, to her surprise, then turned to Stalker. "Sorry, I am Dr. Olga Romanov, and I'm very happy to see you awake Sergeant Major." She said.

"How did I end up here... what happened on the bridge?" Stalker asked.

"I believe I can help you on that one." The three turn to the door and see Alexi Harkov standing there, AK hung over his back, still in his combat attire, and looked a bit uneasy.

"Harkov... please tell me... what happened on the bridge?"

"When we arrived, we were already too late... Zakhaev's forces have already had you outnumbered and pinned down... there were bodies everywhere, and we could only assume you all might have been killed... after we took out the Hind, Zakhaev and his forces opened fire on us, before that man with the mohawk shot the bastard."

"Soap."

"Yes, Soap, he killed Zakaev, and passed out as soon as we lifted him off, along with the other survivors, you, Matlock." Harkov pointed to the Merc. "Captain Price, and those two Marines, L. Cpl Miller, and Sgt. Sanders."

The missing names caught Stalker off guard. "What about Gaz? Griggs?... Eyewatch?"

Harkov simply released a deep breath and looked down before he revealed the terrible truth. "They didn't make it... two had bullets to the head, while the other was gunned down." He said.

Stalker simply froze and looked down, stunned at the revelation. Matlock simply lowered his head, saddened by the loss as well.

"I'll be outside if you need anything." Harkov finished and left, followed by Olga, leaving the two alone.

* * *

In the next room, Sgt. Sanders continued to rest in his bed to recover, while trying to erase the horrible memory of the event that took place on the bridge... while Miller continues to cry as pain and suffering entered his heart.

While the death of Gaz stunned Miller, the death of Griggs and Eyewatch attacked him from the inside. Griggs was a born leader, a fighter, occasional joker, and most importantly, a very dear friend... and his death was included to the 30,000 lost Marines, just like those who died on the road and bridge...

...And Eyewatch... Eyewatch was not just a friend to Miller, but he was like his own brother... ever since they were childhood friends. The two enlisted together and joined the Marine Corps., and with Miller becoming a sniper, and with Eyewatch as his spotter (hence his nickname), their friendship turned the two into brother-like best friends, and an unbreakable bond was forged between the two...

…until his death at the hands of the Ultranationalist's...

Sanders quickly awoke after hearing his fellow Marine next to him weep and cry out loud. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"'sniff!' No... it's just us... that's why... we're the last of our unit... all the Marines.. on that bridge are KIA... including my brother..." Said Miller.

"...Eyewatch?"

"Yeah... my spotter, my partner, my friend..." Then he finally breaks down and shoves his face in his hands, crying like crazy, as Sanders watches uncomfortably... before the door opens, revealing Matlock limping his way in.

"What are you doing here?" Sanders asked.

"Just to see what the hell is going on here, I asked sexy doc Olga to knock out Stalker with an injection, so we could get some quiet time together... until I heard some strange noises coming from... Raven... what the hell?" Matlock asked as he looked at the tear covered face of Miller. "What's going on here?"

"It's Eyewatch... he was-"

But Sanders was stopped by Matlock, who lowered his head and also said, "Eyewatch... yeah... I know..." Matlock limps his way towards Miller and sits down on the chair next to him. "Miller... I don't know what your feeling right now, and I can't understand the pain you might be suffering... we all know Eyewatch was a good man, not to mention, he was like your brother, which I can understand... just like my Delta unit..."

The moment he mentioned, or even thought of his old unit, Matlock quickly winced and resumed.

"And sooner or later, their faces fade from our memory, and those memories are all that's left, when the fuckers have taken everything else... Miller. It was no one's fault for Eyewatch's death. From what I heard, he died the way he wanted to, down to his last breath, to defend his team, his friends, his brothers, in the line of duty, to protect our nation from terrorists like that son of a bitch Zakhaev. And even in death, he wouldn't want you to be like this. He doesn't want to see his brother crying in bed, he wants you to stay strong, and continue to fight on the war on terror... and no matter what, he'll always be there on your side, and always be there to guide you..." And Matlock turned and exited the door, leaving Miller to wonder about the words he said, as Sanders looks on.

* * *

Just as he reaches his room, Matlock sees Harkov ordering two Loyalist guards to stand by the door, much to his confusion. "What are you doing Alex?" Matlock asked.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Harkov asked.

"Miller woke me up from my beauty sleep. Who are these guys?"

"Security, just for your safety."

"What do you mean?"

"Jason, your joint team of SAS and Marines took out the biggest dog in all of mother Russia. The man was a Martyr for all the Ultranationalist's... who knows what they'll do to the one's responsible for his death... so for yours, and everyone else's safety, we have Loyalist here for protection."

* * *

"Say what?" Soap asked as he coughed and wheezed, much like the others who are still recovering.

"Yeah, while you took the asshole out, those Russian pricks are now looking for tons of blood... our blood. And they won't stop until they riddle us with bullets in our bodies." Matlock said as he looked at him and then to the sleeping Captain next to him. "So now, our Loyalist friends are guarding the doors, and we can't leave until we fully recovered and transported safely back home."

"Shite."

"Yeah, I know. I'm already starting to feel claustrophobic."

"No, I mean, we're stuck in a hospital, trapped like rats as those Russian dogs are sent loose on us in a trapped corner."

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." Matlock finished as he exited the doors. "And congrats on taking that son of a bitch out... and using up all that hatred on him. You did a number on his body with all those bullets in him."

Matlock, however, as he left the room, quickly remembered the same anger he released years ago on a single terrorist he had to kill, to avenge his team... but quickly brushed it off, trying to hide that memory hidden in the back of his mind...

* * *

Doctor Kedrosky quickly paced down the door, holding documents and medical reports of his six patients... but was stopped at Stalker and Matlock's door by the two guarding Loyalist's. "No one can enter sir." The Loyalist, Gregori, on the left said.

"But, I must inform Mr... "Stalker", and Mr. Matlock the reports on their injuries." Said Kedrosky.

"Only Loyalist's allowed, for their safety." Mikhail on the right said.

"Please, this is very important to their health."

"If you want us to tell them, then set the paper- UGH!" Gregori stopped as soon as Kedrosky quickly pulled out two suppressed M9's and shot both of the guards in the heads quickly. He pulled out his rag and cleaned the blood off his face and calmly walked into the room, both handguns ready.

He turned to his left to see Stalker laying there on his bed... and his heart rate monitor suddenly flats, much to his surprise. "What the hell?" He asked, looking at the dead body of Stalker as he moved right next to him.

Suddenly, Stalker rises from his bed and uses his strength to knock one of the guns out of Kedrosky's hands, then uses his other arm to smack the "doctor" in the face with his own gun, twists and breaks it, and finally uses his own hand to shoot him in the back three times, killing the assassin.

Matlock rises under the bed, holding a cord to the monster. He quickly takes the other M9 and stands by the door. Stalker stands on the other side before Matlock opens the doors and scans the hallways. "Stalker, how much you got in yours?" He asked.

"Ten, plus one in the chamber." Stalker answered after checking his weapon.

"Got thirteen, plus one... all clear in the hallway's. Let's move" Matlock said before he moved down, with Stalker heading towards the opposite ways, both planning on entering their comrade's rooms and protecting them from any more assassins.

* * *

At the same time, Russia official Roman Korshunov, tall, wearing a suit, starting to go bald, but makes up with his heavy facial hair, arrives at the waiting room and sits down in front of Harkov and Kamarov.

"It is very surprising to see Imram Zakhaev fall before the hands of British and American troops, but I'm more concerned about these men you are keeping safe. I did not hear anything about a joint operation between them and mother Russia... so, you will tell me everything you know about these men, and their purposes for entering Russia." He said.

Harkov looked at Kamarov worried, but was slightly relieved when his CO nodded in approval. Pulling out six file folders and opens them, revealing the six survivors of the bridge. "The joint unit was authorized by the American and British government in order to catch Khaled Al-Asad, a psychopath who murdered President Yasir Al-Fulani when the former president attempted to make peace with the west... Al-Asad believed they would be enslaved by the west, so he organized his own militia and took over... with the help of Imram Zakheav, as you know was attempting to bring back Russia to the "golden" days, which we know would have ended in disaster for our country. With their teamwork, Zakheav would distract the American's by using Al-Asad as a scapegoat and go to war with the United States... and the results ended disastrously. At the same time, the SAS were informed by our informant Nikolai about a Russian Cargo that carried nuclear arsenal, and a link between the two was discovered. As the Americans fought and died against Al-Asad, the SAS, while assisted by an American Mercenary, found Al-Asad and learned of Zakheav's involvement..." Harkov stopped and remembered the moment he saw Price execute Al-Asad, as he, Matlock, and the SAS watched. Brushing that memory off, Harkov continued. "After Al-Asad was executed, we were extracted by U.S. Marines, who were ordered to aid the SAS for the rest of the mission."

Kamarov proceeded. "Captain Price, a very good man, asked for our assistance to help find Imram's son Victor, commander of the Ultranationalist. Heh, it was a joint unit of SAS, Marines, and Loyalist, to find one man... which failed when we cornered his son on the roof. Victor commited suicide, and Zakheav blamed all of us for the incident. He threatened that we leave Russia or else he'll fire nuclear missiles at the United States... which he would do anyways even if we left. So the joint team of SAS and Marines left to stop Zakheav, which ended with Sgt. MacTavish killing Zakheav, and us finding only six survivors..."

Surprised by the revelations of the story, Roman quickly looked down at the files, but was only interested in three. "You said, three of these survivors Harkov, we're very, very instrumental to the mission? Yes?" He asked.

"Not just them. Like Kamarov said, Sgt. MacTavish was the one, the FNG, who saved the US from annihilation. Captain Price, in this file here, is the leader of Bravo team, and without doubt, one of the best leaders, and inspirations I've ever met... now to the matter at hand, this file belongs to Lance Corporal Dale Miller, though his callsign is "Raven". He's like a black bird hovering over you before he makes his kill with his sniper rifle. His aim is what saved not only numerous operatives lives, but also mine and Kamrov's as well..."

Roman takes a look and eyes widen in surprise by the man's record. "So much... black ink." He said.

"Yeah, you should read about this one. Former Sergeant Jason Matlock of the United States Army Delta Force. While these black ink's here show nothing, we managed to find some background on this ex-soldier, something of an operation that resulted with his dishonorable discharge, resulting with him becoming a mercenary."

Roman took a look at Matlock's file and saw only the X'd picture of Matlock's face in his Delta uniform, and nothing else. "Why was he here, in Russia with the SAS?" He asked.

"Some government personnel that he has ties with sent him here to assassinate Al-Asad. Instead he linked up with Bravo team and assisted them in finding the terrorist... if it wasn't for his strength, we would never have found him or the Zakhaev's."

"And this man?"

"Sergeant Major Danny Houstan. A.k.a, "Stalker". Much like Miller, also a sniper, but most of the time, he's always with Captain Price, and a very loyal and dedicated soldier. His heart was what pulled the team together and strengthened them. Besides Price, Stalker is a man with a pure honest heart."

"And like Harkov said Roman, if it wasn't for these men, this war would have gone on forever, long enough to slaughter the innocent's here, massacre the children, and spelled certain doom on all of mother Russia." Said Kamarov.

* * *

Stalker quickly entered Miller and Sander's room, just as he saw another assassin enter through the window by repelling and crashing through. Quickly reacting, Stalker fired and put two bullets into the man's head.

Miller and Sanders quickly woke and saw Stalker shoot the man down, before he takes his AK-74u. "You guys alright?" He asked. Miller and Sanders quicky nodded, as Stalker checks the body for more ammo. "Shit. Nothing. Alright, right now we're in danger, I need you two on your feet so we can move and escape. Can you do that?"

Again, the two Marines nodded yes, before they had to slowly get up, with Stalker checking the door for any sign's of hostles.

* * *

Matlock waited by the corner as he heard footsteps. He placed his M9 in his left hand, carefully took a breath, then saw the attacker in a combat uniform. He quickly used his right hand to knock his arms carrying an AKMS in the air, then places the pistol under his chin and fires, killing him. Matlock carefully lowered himself to the ground due to his injured body, but kept strong and grabbed the rifle. Now with two weapons, Matlock could only hold the rifle due to him and Stalker wearing their hospital gowns, now he had to find a way to make this work as he turned to another corner to Price's and Soap's room.

Kicking the door open, Matlock found both the SAS troopers to still be perfectly fine, to his relief. He walks over and shakes Soap, hoping to wake him up.

"What the hell?! Who's attacking?" Soap cried out before Matlock covers his mouth.

"Shh... Soap. We got some assassins or something coming for us. Protect Price, and stay alive. Here. There's only thirteen rounds left. Make good use to it." Matlock said handing him his suppressed M9. "I'm going back out there to find Stalker and the others, and hopefully Harkov is still here, so he can help us get the fuck out of here." Matlock quickly spots and grabs a scalpel, before he swiftly opens the door to find another assassin. He shoves the knife in his eye, causing the attacker to cry in pain, before Matlock turns him around and breaks his neck.

* * *

The ex-soldier moved down the hall and headed towards the waiting room, where the three Russian's were located. Harkov, Kamarov, and Roman looked very surprised by the sight of Matlock in his hospital gown clothes and holding a rifle.

"Matlock, what the hell are you-" But Harkov was cut off by the mercenary, who swiftly aimed and fired at another oncoming assassin, killing the man.

"We've been targeted, probably Ultranationalist soldiers. We need to get the others and leave this place." Said Matlock.

Harkov and Kamarov quickly grabbed their weapons, and with Roman, followed the ex-soldier down the hallway... only to see a door with a blinding light, revealing several more Ultranationalist soldiers, armed, and ready to fire at the four.

"Aw shit..." Matlock muttered.

**Didn't want a cliffhanger, but it was all I could do really.**

**Yeah, I kinda lied about the no action part, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**The long explanation between the Russians was supposed to show what happened and how the OC characters were essential to the mission... and originally, this story was originally made to start in Modern Warfare 1, but unfortunately, I tried that before, and it failed in my opinion.**

**And P.S. Yes Harkov was there on the mission Safehouse, cause I recall that there were about five or six SAS troopers, and one Loyalist that Kamarov sent to help them.**

**P.S.S The title Continue means it's something like a game, the last chapter was called Game Over for a reason, and with the characters beaten and wounded, their allowed to continue... (if that makes any sense)**

**Review please.**


	3. Continue Part 2

**Well I am happy. I am happy that you are liking this. And for that, I'm going to make sure, and promise that this ends at the very end of MW3.**

**Now, onto the story.**

**I don't own COD or anything related. I just own Matlock and Miller. The OC's belong to their respective and awesome owners.**

**(Okay, that note above was weeks ago, and now this is today. I'm pissed about the time it took for this chapter, and it's very rushed. So be warned, the first half is okay, but the rest sucks. I just want to end this chapter and go on from here)**

**Chapter 3: Continue? Part 2**

Matlock, Kamarov, Harkov, and Roman stood their, pondering on how to escape from this death situation. There were about 12 men, all armed with assault rifles, ready to shoot to kill.

"Got any ideas Matlock?" Harkov whispered into his heard.

"...Grab Kamarov... and I grab your other buddy... and jump into the nearest hallway..." Matlock answered silently as he grabbed Roman by the shirt, then quickly dragged him into the closet on his right, as Harkov and Kamarov dove, just as the intruders quickly opened fire.

"Ow!" Matlock groaned as he felt the wounds from the bridge fight return. Quickly taking a breather, he poked his head and rifle out the door and fired a couple of rounds. Harkov and Kamarov pulled out their AK's and fired as well, killing four of the hitmen.

"We're outnumbered, outgunned, and totally fucked! How do we get out of this alive?" Matlock asked as turned and fired blindly, but missed.

"We have to call the F.S.B! It's our only chance!" Kamarov yelled as he kicked a door open.

"Well with the gunfire in this hospital, I'm sure someone had to of called them!" Matlock looked out the closet and fired a few more rounds, this time taking down one, then pulled the trigger again.

Click!

"I'M OUT!" He cried out before tossing the useless weapon aside. The seven remaining hitmen quickly moved forwards. Harkov quickly peeked his head out, but was met with bullets hitting the wall next to him, forcing the Russian to jump back. "Fuck, we can't hold off seven." He said to Kamarov. He checked his mag to see how much ammo is left: nothing. "Shit!" He muttered before grabbing another magazine, only for him to drop it and the rifle as four of the hitmen appear, weapons ready. With no other choice, Kamarov was also forced to drop his.

Matlock watched as the other three aimed their weapons at him. With only one option left, Matlock raised his hands in surrender. To his horror though, the middle hitman quickly pulls out his pistol and shoots Roman in the heart.

But the hitmen had no reasons to take prisoners... all they want is for these men to die. "American fool. We don't take anything alive... for this is what Zakhaev would want..." The hitman in the middle said as the three raised their guns and slowly began to squeeze.

And gunfire echoed through the halls.

* * *

Miller and Sanders, holding Captain Price, looked back in the hallways with stunned expressions.

Matlock looked back at the door to see the hitmen instantly fall to the ground with bullets riddled into their bodies. Matlock quickly grabs one of the dead hitman's USP. 45 and aims down the hallway, but lowers his weapon upon seeing Stalker and Soap emerge. "You guys are a sight for sore eyes." He said lifting himself up.

"We heard the gunshots and rushed to your location. We took them down before they could kill you, but now we're out of ammo." Said Soap as he showed him the empty M9 Matlock gave to him earlier.

"Don't worry about it. Take the weapons off the bodies and switch into their clothes, cause for one thing I ain't gonna escape looking like this... no matter how much pain I'm in. Now where's the rest?" He asked.

"I had Miller and Sanders grab Price and had them follow us until we reached the corner. Speaking of which." Stalker said as he went to the corner of the hallway and motioned the three to come. "We got to contact SAS to fly us out of here."

"As nice as that would sound, we need to call the F.S.B. For faster support. But unfortunately..." Harkov said as he walked in on the group, just as Kamarov came out of the corner.

"We just went inside the office over there, the phone is dead, and all communications are cut off!" He said.

"FUCK!" Matlock cried out. "That's alright, we can find a cellphone or something around here. In the meantime..."

* * *

**30 minutes later**

"How are you guys feeling?" Matlock asked as he checked the now naked bodies weapons.

"Like shit." Said Sanders as he put a cammo jacket on.

"I know I know, I'm still in pain too, but this plan will only work if we can disguise ourselves. We slip past them, then we can get ourselves a phone and some transport."

"Sounds good to me." Said Stalker as he grabbed an AK with a reflex sight, and foregrip, just as he noticed Kamarov kneeling down next to one of the dead hitmen's body.

"I know this man. This is Ivan Varshavsky. I knew him during the civil war, he fought alongside us... until... he joined the Ultranationalist." He said.

"So it's the Ultranationalist's who are targeting us. They want us dead for killing Zakhaev." Said Miller as he placed a balaclava on his head. "Well that sucks."

"Stow it, we got to get moving, and get you, Captain, out of here." Stalker said Price, who was sitting on the floor, still in his hospital clothes.

"That's a load of 'cough!' bollocks! You get me a.. 'cough! Cough!' gun, I can still fight."

"Not in your condition Price. Let us handle this." Said Soap as he checks a G3 rifle. "Good enough."

* * *

As soon as they finish stocking up on their weapons and dressed in disguise, and with their faces concealed, Matlock and Stalker head off together, while Soap and Miller take Price and head towards the elevator, as Sanders, Harkov, and Kamarov head towards a different direction.

Matlock readied his G36c and checked the corner, spotting two contacts down the hall. He looked back at Stalker and motioned to him to follow him down the hallway causally. Acting very carefully, the two walk into the hallway and pretend to scan the rooms, hoping to fool the two ahead of them. "You speak Russian. Right?" Matlock whispered to Stalker.

"Slightly. Just hope they speak some I understand." Stalker quietly answered holding his RPD steady.

One of the Russian's walks up to Stalker and Matlock and speaks to Stalker in Russian. "Что случилось? Мы слышали выстрелы!" (What happened? We heard gunshots!)

"Мы подверглись нападению со стороны оставшихся в живых, но мы отбивались и убили их. Zakhaev, отомщен." (We were attacked by the survivors, but we fought back and killed them. Zakhaev, has been avenged.)

Quickly the Russian turns around and laughs in joy with his teammate. Stalker gives Matlock a disgusted look.

The second Russian walks up to the two and asks Matlock. "У вас есть закурить?" (You got a smoke?) Stalker, knowing Matlock can't speak Russian, quickly replied, "Он просто был последним." (He just had the last one.)

But the Russian glares at Stalker and angrily tells him "Я не просил вас." (I wasn't talking to you.), then looks back at the Mercenary and again asks, "У вас есть закурить" (You got a smoke?).

With no other option, Matlock motions the Russian to come closer. When he does, he reaches down into his pocket and retrieves his handgun and shoots him in the chest, then quickly aims and shoots the other one down. "There's your smoke." He said.

"Nice one... but now we've probably alerted the whole unit of Ultranationalist's!" Said Stalker, slapping the back of Matlock's head.

"We were compromised anyways. And don't every hit me again." Matlock replied as he went to the double doors and looked through the window. He spotted four running towards the door. "Shit. Stalker, go lay down there by the door and pretend you got shot, while I go lay over there."

"How's that going to work mate?" He asked.

"It's fool-proof, unlike the last plan which sucked. Now do as I say." Matlock went to the corner and layed down, pretending to be dead as Stalker sat next to a closet door, holding his ribs, like a bullet was struck there. The four walks right in, weapons raised, and then pointed at Stalker.

"Ugh... I killed him, but he shot me!" Stalker cried out using his best Russian accent he could do.

"Drago, go check the body over there!" The head Russian said as they lowered their weapons. Drago quickly reached Matlock and saw him laying there, dead... until the Merc swiftly kicked the gun out of his hands, then jumped up, thrusting his combat knife in his throat while shoving him to the wall. The remaining three look on in shock, but don't have time to look back as Stalker holds his M9 and guns them down.

Tossing Drago to the ground, Matlock quickly retrieved his weapons and said, "Triple kill. Good one."

"Hey, you're the one with the good idea." Stalker said back.

"Thanks." Matlock said as he walked over and helped him up.

* * *

At the same time, Sanders quickly emptied drawer to drawer, shoving papers around, hoping he would find a damn cellphone. "Damn it! Can't find a freakin cellphone anywhere!" He muttered as he exited the small office, only to jump back and cover himself by the door as he saw three contacts walk out of a hallway. "Oh shit." He said, holding his AK with Eotech sights. "Not good."

* * *

Miller and Soap walked through the hallways holding the still injured Captain Price. "For the last 'cough!' time you muppet's... I can still put up a fight." He said weakly. Miller looked over at Soap and just shook his head before he chuckled. "Heh, you ain't in no shape to be fighting right now grandpa." He said.

"Who the bloody hell are you calling grandpa?"

"I think he was referring to you Price." Said Soap.

"You bloody wankers. I outta kick both of your arse's once we get back to Hereford... no shape to fight my arse."

"Incoming. Six hostiles. What's the plan?" Miller asked.

"Simple lads... you kill them all." Said Price.

"We're trying to use stealth, not 'fight our way out'." Said Soap.

Quickly one of the Russian's walked up to the three and asked, "What are you doing with him?"

The two quickly look at each other, trying to figure out a plan on how to slip past the Ultranationalist's by means of trickery. They know they can't simply tell them they had orders to take Price out of the hospital. I would cause some suspicion, and soon enough, result in their deaths.

"Uh... we tried to kill the other ones, but somehow they escaped our grasp, but now we figured out a way to bring them out so we can kill them. A bargaining chip. They come to us, or this man dies." Said Miller using his best Russian accent as best he as could do. To his surprise, the Russian quickly understands. "So, we'll bring him to the roof, and radio in that we have captured their comrade. When they arrive, then we kill them." Miller continued as he and Soap moved Price towards the stairway.

* * *

Sanders quickly switched the safety off and prepared for a firefight, peeking out of the corner to see the Russian's slowly advancing on his position, even though they still haven't spotted him yet.

The footsteps keep on getting closer and closer, making the Marine nervous on each step they keep taking, each step they keep getting closer and closer.

The Russian in front makes his final step next to the closed-door, and prepares to check it... until one of their own came out from a hallway and said, "Come comrades. We have captured one of their own and set to kill them! Come!" He said before all of them left... except for the one at the door.

The Russian could only shrug and turned around... only for Sanders to slowly open the door, slowly creep up to him, then quickly grabs his mouth with his left hand, then uses his right to quickly shove the knife into the man's chest. Sanders lowers the body to the ground and drags him into the room before he checks the uniform for more ammo and weapons, including taking the man's Desert Eagle... until his eyes spot a radio around the belt. Sanders quickly takes it and starts to switch to another channel.

* * *

Miller and Soap kick the door open to the roof and move Price to the nearest air vent in the shade. "We have to get out of this place sooner or later, or else we're putting the others at risk." Said Soap.

"I know Scotty I know! I'm thinking!" Miller said as he moved towards the edge of the hospital... and spotted a possibly life savor. "Uh, Soap, I think I found an exit!" He called him over as he looked over the edge. "You seeing what I'm seeing?" He asked.

"I'm not seeing anything mate." Soap said trying to find what Miller meant.

"You idiot! I meant the pipe!"

"That?! That's too risky! If we had rope, then we could repel down the building, but how are we suppose to do this?!"

"It's easy, I've done this before... once..."

"Once doesn't help too much."

"...Anyways, if I can climb down this, I can get some help. Sound like a plan?"

Before Soap could answer, someone kicked the doors open, forcing the two to point their weapons at the intruder. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! MacTavish, Miller, it's me! Sanders!" He said raising his hands.

"Jesus mate, don't do that again."

"Sorry, but I heard you two were on the roof, so I ran up here to help us out with our situation." Sanders explained as he handed Soap the radio he retrieved. "I tried setting it, I couldn't get it to the right station."

"Well then, this outta be our ticket out of here then." Soap quickly turns the radio to the police channel, but turns to Miller. "You better get going, we don't have much time. Start climbing down and when you see the police arrive, tell them everything."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Miller said as he hopped over the roof and slowly began to climb down... but not before Soap called out, "And don't look down." Miller briefly stopped and looked up, glaring at Soap in annoyance, before he resumed his climb down.

"Soap, can you switch this to the police channel or not?" Sanders asked.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Using stealth and trickery, Matlock and Stalker managed to reach the garage door in time and kicked it open. Matlock quickly saw their escape vehicle, an ambulance, causing him to smirk in joy. But before he moved, he scanned the area for any signs of any Ultranationalist's... To their surprise, there was no one in there... except for a large pile of bodies laying on the ground... much to their disgust. "All clear... but what the fuck... who are these people?" Matlock asked as Stalker ran over and checked one of the bodies.

"...Doctors... and nurses... no wonder why the hospital is so empty. The sons of bitches murdered them so they could keep things quiet around here. No one calls or makes a noise, then they can kill us easily." Said Stalker.

"There no match for us... we'll make them pay for their sick crimes... killing their own just to kill us? Just to avenge a sick dead fuck? Fucking wrong in my book."

"They'll be sorry."

* * *

With rage in their systems, Matlock and Stalker went back inside and saw a group of Ultranationalist's standing near the register desk, talking about their plans to kill the ones "responsible" for Zakhaev's death... until they saw the two.

"Comrades!" One of them said in joy. "Your just in time for- AUGH!" But he and the rest were cut down by Stalkers RPD.

Another group came from the corner at the end of the hallway and gasped at the sight of their dead allies... until Matlock simply turned and gunned a few down, just as Stalker turns and shoots the rest down.

"Fuckers." Matlock muttered as he rushed to the corner and saw one was still alive. He kneeled down and turned the man around, then looked at him in the eye and asked, "How many? HOW MANY?!"

The Russian simply chuckled and told him, "I'll die... before I talk."

Frustrated, Matlock takes his handgun and presses it against the bullet wound on his ribs, causing the man to scream in pain. "I asked you a fucking question! How many are there?!"

"About... more... than 30 squads of elite commandos..." The Russian continued to scream as Matlock dug more deeper into the wound.

"30 squads?... holy shit... with twelve men in each squad we encountered... that's like..." Stalker muttered to himself before he figured out the answer... "360 men... out to kill us!"

"And we've killed a few so far... but that still ain't enough. We need that support if we're to escape this place alive." Matlock said as he rose from the man, then planted a bullet into his head. "We better get going, those gunshots we made will alert them to our position."

* * *

"Hello?! Is there anyone there on the horn?! We got armed terrorist's in the hospital near the Atlay mountains! Unknown number of hostiles, but they are armed with automatic weapons, and killing doctors and patients!" Soap called over the radio.

"_Sir, this channel is for police business only. If you want to call for a real emergency" _But the Russian police woman was cut off by Sanders as he snatched the radio and cried out, "What the fuck do you think this is? A pizza order?! This is a terrorist attack for Christ's sake! Lives are in danger! We need help, and we need it now!" He yelled.

"_Then I suggest you look for a phone and dail this station. This channel is off-limits to civilians!"_

"We're not civilians! We're soldiers! And the enemy are Ultranationalist hitmen!"

"_If you do not stop this call, then we'll have to report you for your-"_

"THEN REPORT US GODDAMMIT! Just get your ass's over here!"

Before Sanders could finish, the door opened and a lone Russian looked surprised. "What the-?" But was shot numerous times by Soap before he could finish... and fired his gun in the air as he died.

"Shite! I think we're going to have company!" Soap cried out as he quickly helped Price get behind an air vent, as Sanders went to the side to look and saw Miller was just about down to the ground. "Hurry your ass up Raven! I think the party is just getting started!" He yelled to the sniper as he jumped on top of a dumpster and scanned the area.

"Did you get help?!" Miller called back.

Sanders, not knowing however, simply looked back at Soap and prepared for a battle. "We might of..." He muttered.

* * *

And indeed they were going to recive help, as trucks with the F.S.B symbol rushed out of the department and headed to the highway in a fast pace.

* * *

Miller quickly noticed a contact at the end of an alley. Slowly creeping up on him, he drew out his knife, then grabbed him by the mouth, and shoved the knife into his chest, silencing him... then dragged him behind the dumpster he landed on.

Upon exiting, he spotted a lone man walking down the sidewalk, talking on his cellphone, oblivious to anything that's going on. He quickly rushed to the man and told him, "Sir I need to use your phone! I work with the military and I need to use the phone for an emergency. If you hand me it, then you'll be saving plenty of lives today and tomorrow."

Reluctantly, the man quickly mutters in the phone, "I'll call you back. Sorry." Then hangs up and hands his phone over to Miller.

Quickly Miller dialed and called...

* * *

"What the hell did you do?!" Kamarov cried out as he and Harkov rushed behind the air vents and prepared themselves next to Soap and Sanders.

"Just stow it Kamarov! We need to buy ourselves some time!" Soap ordered as Harkov checked him ammo and aimed towards the doors.

Immediately, Ultranationalist's begin to pour out of the door in numbers. Quickly many fell, but more popped out and returned fire, forcing them to take cover and reload. The four once again opened fire and took down the advancing swarm of Ultranationalist's, but to them, they knew it would be ultimately futile. Soon enough, they'll run out of ammunition, which will lead to their deaths, if the F.S.B don't arrive in time.

Before anything else could happen, an explosion through the door blasted several Russians away, sending them to the ground, and a few to fall off the roof.

The confused group could only look on in confusion as they saw Stalker and Matlock walking through he doors, with Stalker holding a grenade launcher in his hands. "Need a hand?" He asked as Matlock checked the door, allowing Stalker to safely run over to the group. Matlock quickly tosses a grenade down the stairs, then closes it as he runs to the group and ducks for cover.

"How much ammo do we have left?" He asked.

"Not much." Said Harkov.

"FUCK!"

* * *

But for once, luck was on their side.

The trucks came to a stop, as F.S.B troopers jumped out of the truck and rushed into the hospital.

Four troopers quickly surrounded Miller, as he dropped to his knees and raised his hands.

"HOLD IT!"

The troopers and Miller looked behind and saw the commander walk up to them. "You're the one who called, about the situation? Correct?" He asked. Miller quickly nods. "Your friends, where are they?"

"Up on the roof! They need help! Fast! And be careful! There's more of those crazy pricks in the hallways!" Miller said as he stood.

"Can you lead us to them and identify your friends?... just to make sure we don't shoot them by mistake, after all you and your comrades are in disguise after all!"

"Yes sir! Follow me!"

* * *

Each minute they took to reach the rooftops, the quicker the ammo was depleting for the group.

"If your on your last mag... make it count!" Stalker cried out as he placed the last drum mag into his RPD and fires at the crowd of advancing Ultranationalist's.

The group nodded, then carefully used their last mag on every enemy soldier they see. When it came down to their last bullet, they either wasted it by missing, or made great use to it by striking a contact with it.

And that is what happened. They looked over the vents and saw the still advancing swarm of Ultranationalist's.

"Well, we're fucked." Matlock said as he prepared for death, just like his fellow teammates...

...But again, they were to live to fight another day, as F.S.B troopers rushed out of the doors and fired on several Ultranationalist's, killing a number of them.

"Fuck! Why do they do that when it's down to our last bullet Stalker? I mean, it happens in every action flick!" Matlock complained as he took a deep breath.

"Your guess is as good as mine..." Stalker replied as several troopers, along with Miller and the commander, walked by and checked on the group.

* * *

It didn't take long for the F.S.B to make work on the terrorist's. Quickly the Russian's surrendered to the police, only after they lost too many. The soldiers were escorted out and taken away, while the joint team were taken outside by the police to ambulance's, while body bags were taken to others. Reporters and cameramen quickly tried to get a story on the men, but were pushed back by Matlock and the police.

The men had been through so much, and the story of what happened the last few days needed to be kept secret. It would be too much for the public if they knew of what happened...

As Soap, Miller, Harkov, and Kamarov went inside another ambulance, Matlock, Sanders, Stalker, and a still grumpy Captain Price were taken to another one... as the three watch a very resistant Price being put on a stretcher.

"Come on now Price, you need some rest." Said Stalker as Matlock snickers at the situation. Sanders gets on Price's left, as Matlock gets on the right and prepare to help Price get into the ambulance...

...until a loud scream emerged from the middle, as the news cameraman was shoved away by a surviving Ultranationalist, who bursted from his body bag, stood, and aimed his AUG rifle one-handed down towards the group, crying out "FOR ZAKHAEV!" as he pointed the gun at Stalker.

Matlock quickly shoved his friend out of the way and stood in his spot, preparing to take the bullet.

But instantly, three gunshots rang out, causing the Russian to stumble back in agony, as he had three large holes in his chest, before a final bullet struck him in the head.

The group turned Captain Price, still laying on the stretcher, holding Sanders Desert Eagle. "No shape to fight my arse." He said, still sounding very annoyed, like he said earlier.

**Alright let me explain. I was supposed to finish this last week, but my laptop kept shutting me off for some reason, so I was really fucking angry. So in order to meet the deadline I had to rush it, and I know now this chapter has many plot holes in it.**

**Like why didn't they just slip by? They would have caused some suspicion.**

**Why did they need the police and FSB to handle this? 8 men vs hundreds of Ultranationalist's in a large hospital? Fuck that and call for reinforcements!**

**Why didn't they just sneak and kill? Once again, suspicion, plus, it would be very difficult for that.**

**So I just wanted to get this one out-of-the-way, and do the next chapter, which will take time but it will come out soon and will be very exciting. I promise you all that.**

**So far, three OC's introduced. To Nobel Six, and Poketrooper. Hope you and everyone else enjoyed the chapter. A couple more OC's will be in the next one.**

**P.S. Today is my dad's birthday. That, and the last few days helping someone are the reason why I couldn't write any more.**


	4. Safehouse

**Another one down, and another OC about to be introduced, but the chapter will not involve the current plot. Instead, a quick orgin story involving how our three protagonist's met.**

**Hope you people enjoy..**

**I don't own Modern Warfare. I own Matlock and Miller.**

**(UPDATED: Changed Matlock's age for personal reasons)**

**Chapter 4: Started out like this**

The moment the truck arrived at the Credenhill SAS base in the U.K., the cheers of the SAS troopers filled the air as Captain Price, followed by Soap, Stalker, Sanders, Miller, and Matlock, jumped out of the truck. The last of the joint team walked through the crowd of cheers...

...which began to fade as Price simply brushed aside them, and entered his office, then slammed it shut.

Lance Corporal Jake Rogers looks at the sight with realization. He looked at the remaining members of the Joint Team and asked. "What's going on?" He asked, hoping for a good news instead of bad news. This was something everyone else was hoping for as well. "Where's Gaz? Where's the rest of the team?" Another trooper asked.

Stalker walked into the middle and dropped his head in sorrow. He rubbed his neck and looked back up at his teammates, preparing to deliver the bad news. "We should all be very happy... Khaled Al-Asad, Victor Zakhaev, and the bastard Imram Zakhaev, are dead... and you have to thank the FNG for that." He said pointing to Soap before he continued. "But... it costed us greatly... there were men who followed us valiantly, and died valiantly in Russia... Mac, Roycewiz... Vasquez, Griggs, Eyewatch, and Gaz..."

* * *

At the same time, Captain Price pulled a picture out of his desk drawer while he smoked on his cigar. He took a good long look at the picture of him, Stalker, Griggs, Vazquez, and Gaz together, with Gaz being the only one goofing off.

"Cheeky bastards... we'll see each other again..." He said as he puts the picture facedown.

* * *

After Stalker's speech, Miller and Matlock reach into the trucks and retrieve bottles of champagne. "Before we can even celebrate on the mission success, we need to do something for our fallen brothers." Said Miller as he takes glasses out and begins to pour champagne into them. "Come grab a glass. Then raise it before we drink."

One by one, each trooper went by and grabbed a glass, all except for Matlock, as he poured water into his glass and raised his. Sanders raised an eyebrow on what he did. "I don't drink alcohol." Matlock answered.

When everyone has their drinks, Stalker, trying to keep his tears in, raises his glass, and calls out, "Here's to... here's to all of our comrades. Men, who gave their lives to protect the world from scum like Imram Zakhaev. Men, who gave their lives, to save millions of more innocent lives..." He said.

"To our fallen friends and allies." Said Sanders.

"To great warriors." Said Matlock.

"To all those who died in the nuclear explosion." Said Miller

"To those who avenged the loss and died for it." Said Soap.

"To our brothers." Everyone turned to Price, as he somehow entered the group with his own glass and raised it. "We shall never, and I mean ever, forget those who saved our asses out there. Their faces will fade, but the memory they left behind shall be remembered, and their names will be known around the world."

"I hear ya on that Captain." Said Matlock.

Then everyone took a drink.

* * *

Stalker, Miller, and Matlock sat on the back of the trucks as everyone else gathered inside and talked and went back to work or resumed training. "It's really odd how all this turned out. It took both the U.S, U.K., and the Loyalist's." Said Miller.

"No kidding mates." Said Stalker.

"Oh quit acting like that guys. If it wasn't for the joint operation, who knows how this would have ended up! I for one am certainly happy that we all got together and took that fucking asshole out." Said Matlock.

"It was odd though how we all met up though. I mean, I nearly shot you when we first met."

"True you and Rogers almost did, but thank goodness you didn't. And thank you for letting me help you guys out."

"Which brings me to a question... how did you two meet up by the way?" Miller asked.

"Oh it began after the nuclear explosion. Nikolai helped us find Al-Asad, and gave us the coordinates for his safe house... and that's when we all met Matlock... and if it wasn't for this American piece of crap... no offense." Said Stalker.

"Non taken." Matlock replied as Stalker continued.

"Like I said, we would have been dead if he didn't back us up before you Marines arrived..."

* * *

**Safehouse**

**Day 4 – 02:00:34**

**Northern Azerbaijan**

**SgtMaj Danny "Stalker" Houstan**

**22****nd**** SAS Regiment**

Stalker, wearing his SAS combat clothing, consisting of a tan shirt and balaclava with goggles and headset, and a digital camo vest and pants. Currently he was kneeling in the high grass near a gas station with Captain Price, Gaz, Soap, Mac, and Rogers, waiting for their backup and contact to arrive.

This mission was extremely breathtaking for not only this mission was dangerous...

...but it was also personal.

Through intel, their Russian contact, Nikolai, informed the team that Khaled Al-Asad, the "top dog" in the Middle East, cowardly left his men to die in a battlefield that turned into a nightmare, as more than 30,000 Marines and well more than 80,000 of his men and civilians were murdered... by his own hands.

Stalker gripped his customized MP5 with EOtech holographic sights, laser sight, and a suppressor. On his back was his signature Dragonuv sniper rifle, with a variable zoom scope, ten round magazines instead of the usual 7 round clip, and was covered with grass camo.

A flash of light slightly blinds Stalker, causing him to cover his eyes. "Is that him?" He asked.

"Yup. Its Kamarov's man." Said Price.

Harkov rose from the grass and walked towards the group, welding with a SA vz. 58 tactical with a foregrip, rail mount, stock extension, and Aimpoint CompM2 sights. He rushed towards the six and gave them the sitrep. "Al-Asad is in the village. The Ultranationalist's are protecting him." Said Harkov.

"Perfect. Move out." Price ordered as the team begins to head up the hill... as screams and gunshots were heard.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Rogers asked.

"It's the Ultranationalist's, they're killing the villagers." Said Harkov.

"Yeah well, not for long they're not." Said Gaz.

"Remember gents. This is a stealth mission... but that doesn't mean we can't help those people." Said Price.

"Thank you Captain." Said Stalker.

When they reached the top, the group instantly dropped to the ground, while Rogers pulled out his suppressed M4A1 with an M203 grenade launcher attachment, and scans the area with his thermal scope. "We got about six in the main yard up ahead. I got a machine gunner in the house next to the cliff and set of stairs... got two by the window in that old house up ahead... unknown number of contacts in the rest of the houses... this ain't gonna be easy." He said to the team.

"The only easy day Rogers... is yesterday." Said Stalker.

"Copy on that one Stalker. Here's our plan of attack. Stalker, you take Rogers and Harkov, take the right. Gaz, Mac, Soap, your with me. We'll take the left and middle. On my mark... GO!" Price ordered as he, Gaz, Mac, and Soap rise and rush to the barn, while Stalker, Rogers, and Harkov head to the right and towards the first house.

* * *

However, what they didn't expect was the unexpected, and nothing can ever expect the unexpected.

East of where Stalker's group is located, there was a man with no country, no flag, no symbol, only dollar signs in his eyes.

He was a man in his late-20's, wore a combat vest and tactical cammo pants, while underneath the vest was a simple long sleeve black shirt. He wore fingerless gloves due to half a missing trigger finger on the right, and half a ring finger and a completely missing pinky.

The man was Jason Matlock, an American Mercenary who was sent to kill Al-Asad.

He lies in the grass in the forest for cover, while behind him were three large bags containing... "tools" of his. While in his hands and on the ground was a HK G3A3 with a rifle scope. He scanned the area with his rifle for contacts, finding himself heavily outnumbered. He would have no choice but to fight through... which means to him, it was an even fight. He went for his bag and grabbed a G36c and an RPG.

* * *

At the same time, Stalker, Rogers, and Harkov stand by at the house. "You ready?" Stalker asked.

"Heh, ready when you are." Said Rogers.

Quickly Stalker opened the door and shot a Russian sitting at a dinner table on his left, then turns to the right and shoots another man by the corner, but did not expect someone coming through the door on the left.

But Rogers was. With quick reflex, he pulled out his suppressed Glock 21 and planted a bullet into the Russian's skull.

"Nice one." Stalker complimented. "Harkov, up the stairs."

"Roger that." Harkov slowly advanced upstairs and spotted three contacts, two sitting down and playing chess, while the other one, though he can't see him, was in the bathroom, shown by the noise of him taking a piss. Harkov reveals himself and shoots the two first, then heads towards the door, and kicks it open to see the Russian trying to zip his pants up, just as he pulls out his pistol, but Harkov fires first, knocking him forward, accidentally flushing the toilet as well.

"Don't forget to wash your hands after that." Harkov chuckled as he went back downstairs. "All clear."

Stalker tapped into his coms to relay the news to Price. "Captain Price, first house is clear, no sign of Al-Asad. Over." He said.

"_Hold on... Rogers, cover me on the north._" He ordered as Rogers went for the window to the north-west, while Stalker waited for the news. Harkov checked the west, looked through he scope, and saw Price on the upper window door of the barn, covering a tango's mouth, then slitting his throat before he kicks him out. "_Sorry about that. Barn's clear. No sign of Al-Asad... Stalker. Take your men to the forest on the east side, then work your way to the old house. We'll take the church, then if you find nothing, take the house in the middle, then we'll regroup at the stairs if possible._"

"You heard the man, lets move." Said Stalker as the team exits the building and prepares to enter the forest.

* * *

Little did they know was they were getting close to the mercenary... who placed the crosshairs of the RPG on a truck containing weapons and had two guards on the outside. He placed his middle finger on the trigger, then squeezed.

Every thing went into slow motion. The rocket flew straight and slammed square perfect into the engine of the truck, as the two Russians, who only saw the fast projectile move towards them in a heartbeat, watch as they meet fire, and death.

Matlock smirked at the explosion. He reached for another rocket, placed it in the launcher, then shot another one, this time towards the old house the SAS troopers were hoping to enter silently. He squeezed the trigger and watched the rocket slam and create an explosion that left nothing.

The destruction of the truck and house has left every Ultranationalist guard on high alert.

* * *

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Gaz cried out.

"Somebody either blew their cover, or was too trigger happy!" Mac accused as Price went for his coms.

"Stow it Mac! Stalker! Report! What the hell is going on over there?!"

"_I have no idea! The truck out there and our target suddenly went ka-boom!"_

It was very confusing to the Captain... but all he knew now was every Ultranationalist was alert of the threat, and bullets are suddenly fired upon them. "Take cover!" He ordered as they went for the church, which was thankfully abandoned, and returned fire on the Russians.

"Price! What caused that explosion?" Soap asked.

"Either some lad was either stupid and had an accident... or we got a new player in the game." He said, as he raised his M4 and fired.

Stalker, Rogers, and Harkov retreated into the forest as enemy troopers advanced into the open, while a tank began to roll down a hill. "We're gonna need some air support on this one!" Said Rogers.

"No problem. Come in Mosin 2-5. You read me?" Harkov asked while he checked his earpiece.

"_Mosin 2-5 here Harkov. We are on the way, and are ready for new orders."_

"Oh thank God."

* * *

At the same time, Matlock sits as he looks through the javelin to lock-on to the tank. Once the javelin signals its ready, he utters, "Good bye." Then fires, sending the rocket flying into air... and slamming into the tank, destroying it.

* * *

"Did you see that?!" Rogers pointed out to the trees the rocket flew from. "I think someone else is causing our mishap!"

"Copy that. We'll move into the forest deeper, and then flank whoever this guy is. If he's not friendly, then do what's necessary." Said Stalker as the trio move into the forest.

* * *

Placing the javelin back into the bag, Matlock pulls it and another bag into a large bush to hide it, then retrieves the third bag and places it in the bush. He checks the G3A3 rifle, then slings the G36c over his back, and places a Sig Sauer P226 in his holster. Matlock lays down, aims down the rifle scope, and begins to pick the Russians off one-by-one with the rifle.

* * *

Stalker spots the gunfire coming out of the forest, thus spotting the mercenary's position. "He's just up ahead! Follow me!" He said, but the sudden attack of the Ultranationalist's forces him to duck for cover.

* * *

Matlock, seeing the situation on his left, reloads his rifle, then turns to his left and shoots a few of the attackers down.

* * *

Stalker quickly fires his MP5 and kills the remaining Russians. "Let's move!" He ordered.

* * *

Matlock turns and resumes his onslaught, but is halted when bullets hit the ground next to him. He drops the rifle and rolls to a tree, avoiding any shots. When he attempts to retrieve his rifle, the Russians prevent him by shooting the ground, forcing him to leave it and continue on his own...

….just as Stalker's team arrives. "Fuck! He got away!" He yelled as the three open fire on the Russians, bringing a few down.

"I think we can still catch him. Look." Said Harkov, pointing to the house next to the cliff, were Matlock is spotted.

"Good job Harkov! Let's move!" Stalker said as he picked up the G3 rifle and continues to head towards the house.

* * *

Matlock enters the house and fires up, gunning down any Ultranationalist that stands in his way. He makes his way through, as he spots a survivor jumping out with a W1200 shotgun, but was cut down my the mercenary. Matlock bends down and retrieves the shotgun, then makes his way upstairs.

He pumps a shell into the chamber and sprays pellets all over the area, dropping four tangos. The door on the left ahead of him opens. A rifle appears and fires blindly, then shuts the door.

"Oh for God's sake." Matlock, annoyed, blasted the door open, with the sound of a scream followed. He opens the door to spot the perpetrator dead on the floor.

* * *

Rogers and Stalker enter the same house, and head to the staircase, while Harkov covers the entrance.

* * *

Matlock eyes the mounted RPD by the window, with more Ultranationalist's outside. Quickly he grabbed the weapon and fires the machine gun, gunning down many Ultranationalist next to the stairs. He turns the gun to the house on his eleven, then fires again.

* * *

Rogers stacks up by the wall, waiting for Stalker to give the order. The Sergeant Major nods, allowing Rogers to move in and point his M4 at Matlock, who swiftly pulls out his pistol and aims at Rogers.

"Drop it!" Rogers ordered.

"You first." Matlock replied.

Stalker enters next, pointing his MP5 at Matlock, forcing the mercenary to drop the gun. The trooper grabs him and shoves him against the wall while holding his weapon on his back.

"I had it covered you know." Said Rogers.

"Like hell you did." Stalker replied. "So who the bloody hell are you?" He asked Matlock.

"Tell me who you are first." Matlock demanded.

"SAS. You?" Rogers answered.

"Jason Matlock. United States Delta Force."

Stalker taps into his coms and speaks to Price. "Captain Price. We found our little noisemaker here. It's an American. Delta Force. Name's Jason Matlock." He said.

"_Roger that Stalker. Keep him there until we arrive. Baseplate. This is Bravo Six. Do you read?" _Price said over the coms.

"_Copy that Bravo Six. What's the status over the mission?" _Baseplate asked.

"_No sign of Al-Asad yet. But we found ourselves a little trouble maker. His name is Jason Matlock, he claims to be Delta Force. I need intel, history, files on this American."_

"_Roger that. We'll give you everything to you need to know. Continue the mission and we'll update later."_

"_Alright team, let's clear out the last house down here, then we'll deal with our guest... Soap, Mac, move to the back entrance, we'll take the front door."_

"_Copy that sir." _Said Mac.

"In the meantime, you stay right here like a good dog." Stalker said to the mercenary.

"And what if I have to pee?" Matlock asked.

"Then you'll just have to piss your own pants..."

"Fine."

* * *

After a quick clean and clear of the house, Captain Price and his troops move back towards the other house Stalker's group is at. He was agitated about how the mission was supposed to be silent, but turned into a bloody gunfight, with the only casualties being the enemy, and the fact it could have easily killed them and Khaled Al-Asad may have escaped... but he shrugged the thoughts off once he entered the house, thinking that maybe their cover would have been blown anyways.

Moving upstairs, Price spots Stalker, Rogers, and Harkov standing while they had Matlock in a folding chair. "I assume you must be Captain Price." Matlock said as he offered a handshake. Price simply crossed his arms. "I see. Not the hand shaking type. Neither am I."

"Stow it. Who the bloody hell are you and what are you doing here?" Price asked.

"I told you already, I'm U.S. Delta Force, Sergeant Jason Matlock, my mission is to find and kill Khaled Al-Asad."

"And are we suppose to believe that?" Soap asked.

"I wish you could."

"_Bravo Six. We have confirmation. Matlock is not, I repeat, not Delta Force... not anymore anyways. Matlock is a former United States Army Sergeant, dishonorably discharged after Operation: Hornet's Nest, an operation where he and his Delta Force Team Onyx were sent to Nicaragua to eliminate rising power drug lord Omar Ortega, but the mission was considered a minimal success, due to the elimination of Ortega, but at the cost of all but one of Team Onyx. Matlock was blamed for the deaths and used as a scapegoat to hide the truth from the public, and the man was dishonorably discharged. Matlock decided to honor his fallen teammates by becoming a mercenary, to pay the families of Team Onyx, for they were never given any flags or profits from the deaths of their loved ones."_

"Jesus." Stalker groaned in disgust over the revelation.

"And these are the orders he had to take from." Said Rogers.

"I agree." Price said as he turned to Matlock. "So why are you here then? What does a mercenary want with Khaled Al-Asad?"

"Didn't you hear what your fucking CO said?! I honor the fallen. That's my job. When those 30,000 Marines were lost in the nuclear explosion... some of them were my friends... somebody had to deliver justice by bringing that son of a bitches head back to the states. That's what my plan was. Kill them all."

"We'll we can't have you kill him...not yet... will do when the time comes... but we need intel... did you hear about the lost ship in the Bering Straight?"

"Yeah, I heard. You SAS boys went in there and took out the crew. But from what I'm guessing, there was cargo aboard you were looking for. Right?"

"Right. It was a Russian Ultranationalist ship, but there was Arabic cargo we found, belonging to the OpFor. We're trying to figure out how the hell these two are connected, and figure out how Al-Asad got that bomb."

"What should we do about him sir?" Gaz asked.

Price responds by pulling out his M1911, then pulls Matlock up to his feet, but keeps his weapon trained under his chin. "You do anything to fuck up our mission, and I'll have your brains all over the ground. Understood?"

"Then you got nothing to worry about. If you guys need some help, I'd be willing to aid and help you find this bastard. He's up on the farmland. But first we need to clear the house on top of the hill, then we use stealth to enter the farm, cause their's probable snipers in the area."

"Well two of my men here are the best snipers in the business."

"Then we'll have no problem then. We better get moving... now... can I have my guns back now?"

"Gaz."

Gaz reluctantly grabs Matlock's rifle and pistol, then hands it back. "Don't make us regret this decision." He warned.

"You won't. I promise you. Now let's go catch that coward, shall we?" Matlock said checking his guns before the group nodded and moved out. They exited the house and moved towards the staircase. Upon reaching the topside, gunfire struck the ground, forcing them to duck for cover. Stalker grabbed his Dragonuv rifle, while Rogers looks to see if he has a round for his M203... and he does. He crawls his way up to the lip of the hill, then carefully aims the launcher to the door of the house, and fires.

The grenade zips past through the door and kills the remaining troopers inside.

"Nice aim son." Said Price patting him on the back as he and Matlock moved up to the house, then stocked up by the door, and checked inside. Nothing.

"All clear. Move to the barn. Stalker, Soap, get ready." Said Price.

"Copy that sir." Said Soap as he pulls out Matlock's G3 sniper rifle Stalker gave him earlier, while Stalker instantly runs to the small ditch and ducks down there. Soap follows along with Rogers. "Hey Jake. You think you can tell us how many are in that barn up ahead?" He asked.

Quickly Rogers looks through the thermal scope, and to his relief, there was only two snipers by the upper window. "Just two. Take them out at the same time." He said.

"Ready. One, two, three." Stalker said as they pulled the triggers and planted the bullets in the men's skulls, allowing Price and the rest to move forwards.

"You were right. Your are pretty good with sniping." Said Matlock. Before they could reach the farmhouse, Ultranationalist troopers come running out of the barn forming a large line of troopers, and open fire, forcing the group to duck for cover.

"Shit! How the hell do we get past them?" Harkov asked returning fire, but the much larger group of contacts barrage of bullets prevents him of striking them.

"Soap! Call in the chopper support! Now!" Stalker cried out. Quickly Soap tapped into the coms and gave Mosin 2-5 the coordinates.

"_Copy that. We are engaging the enemy. Stand by."_

The eneny Russians did not know of the oncoming helicopter until it was too late. Mosin 2-5 sent hails of bullets at the Ultranationalist's, and fired a few rockets, killing them all.

"Hell yeah!" Matlock cried out.

"_Bravo Six. We need to rearm and refuel."_

"We'll take care of it from here. Thank's for the support." Said Price before turning to the team. "Alright stack up by the doors. Matlock. On me." Matlock nodded and followed Price to the door. He watched the Captain pull out his M1911 and a flashbang, so he slung the rifle over his back and pulled out his P226. "Remember, I want this man alive...You ready?" Price asked.

"Heh, ready when you are." Matlock answered.

Price tried to open the door, but instantly, someone was holding it back. So he slighty kicked the door open, shoved the flashbang in there, then waited for a few seconds. When the two heard the bang, Price kicked the door open, knocking the man out, then shot the two guards of Al-Asad, while Matlock entered, shot the door holder, then charged and tackled Al-Asad to the ground, before he started to give the man a beating of his life. He delivered fast punches to the man's face repeatedly, then helped him up to his feet, only to deliver a headbutt to him, and went back to the beatings.

Price, while surprised, could only feel relieved when he saw the bastard who killed 30,000 brave soldiers being tortured by Matlock's fists.

The mercenary rises, clutching his bloodied knuckles, as Gaz roughly grabs Al-Asad and shoves him into a chair. "He's all yours sir." He said as Price stands in front of Al-Asad, as the rest of Bravo team arrive.

"Lock the doors. We're gonna be here for a while." Said Price as he delivers a right hook to Al-Asad, forcing the terrorist to cough out more blood after the beatings he took from Matlock. He tries to retaliate, but Stalker grabs his left arm and thrust's his knee into his elbow, breaking it. Al-Asad screams in agony as Stalker twists his broken arm before he ties his hands together.

"Why don't you behave like a good boy, and I won't break your other arm!" He warned as Al-Asad curses in Arabic, but stopped upon Rogers kicking him and the chair down, then was followed by Price and Matlock stomping on the bastard.

"Why did you do it?! And where the hell did you get that bomb?!" Price demanded, but Al-Asad screamed in Arabic towards the Captain and Mercenary.

"What did he say?" Matlock asked.

"He said it wasn't my bomb, it was delivered to him by a "friend" of his." Said Stalker, since he understood Arabic.

"Who then?! Give me a name!" Price continued to assault the terrorist by lifting him and the chair up, only to have him be knocked back over by an uppercut. Matlock raised him again, but held him as Price continued his onslaught. "A NAME! I WANT HIS NAME!" Price roared while he continued to beat Al-Asad with no mercy...

...until a cell phone rings.

Gaz spots it on a barrel and tosses it to Price. "It's his cell phone sir." He said.

Price quickly opens the phone and listens to the voice... then hangs up without speaking. He turns to Matlock and says, "He's all yours."

Matlock pulls out his P226, and fires into a struggling Al-Asad's skull, killing him.

"Who was that sir?" Stalker asked.

"Zakhaev. Imram Zakhaev."

"_And that was just the beginning before we met you Miller..."_

**Another chapter down, and this time I worked on it personally then the last one.**

**Reviews would be nice. If there's anything wrong, tell me, and I'll fix it.**

**See you later.**


	5. Everything begins

**Now begins the events that takes place between the first two games. Enjoy.**

**I don't own the OC's. Just Miller, Matlock, and Taylor.**

Chapter 5: Every mission has a beginning

"So after that Rave, Price told us everything that happened fifteen years ago. Chernobyl, Ukraine, where he, as a "Leftenant" back then, and Captain MacMillan were sent in to take out Zakhaev. MacMillan, was a legend in all of the United Kingdom. He was sharp, witty, wise, kind, and willing to do anything to get the job done... not to mention grumpy, serious, and brutal... in that case if you go meet the guy, he'd probably remind you of someone." Stalker explained.

"Price." Miller quickly answered.

"And in that case, I don't know which one would scare the shit out of me." Matlock stated, causing the group to chuckle.

"So how did the mission fail?" Miller asked.

"It wasn't a complete failure. They just didn't know that he survived, despite losing so much blood. Price and MacMillan waited for Imram to show up, and when he did, there was so much wind going on, the velocity blew the 50. cal bullet Price fired went off course, and struck him in the left arm, took half of the funny bone and the rest off." Stalker continued.

"Okay, Price is more fucking scary." Said Matlock.

"No kidding mate. So they had to fight their way out, but during that a helicopter they shot down crippled the old Captain's leg, so Price had to carry him all the way while fighting Ultranationalist's and dogs. Then they had to wait for their extraction while holding off dozens upon dozens of men-"

"And dogs?"

"Would you shut your trap Matlock?"

"No."

"Fuck you. So they were extracted... and MacMillan retired after that. And since then, only few have seen the man."

"Then after he was done talking, we tried to get our extraction, but Baseplate was probably taking a piss while he was trying to help us out. Only problem was, when you flush down cockroaches, they just keep crawling back up."

"And that's where we came in. Our orders were to link up with the 22nd Regiment and assist you in helping find Imram Zakhaev. And that's where my next question comes in. How the hell did you guys come up with such a high body count?" Miller asked.

"Easy Raven. Matlock's tools." Stalker answered.

"Those bags I had. One contained a Javelin. The other with a bag of guns and ammunition." Matlock said looking away.

"Why so many though mate?"

"It was suppose to be a one man operation. Me against all of Al-Asad's forces. I was up against an army. So what do you think I had to do before you guys showed up? Just grab a rifle, a sidearm, a couple of grenades, flashbangs, and a knife? I had to go to fucking war with these assholes. So cut me some slack."

"Fair enough... still surprised you had mines in the third bag."

"I was expecting reinforcements when the time came. So I had no choice but take those with."

"Yeah, Miller, this guy, if your looking for a specific, kind of gun, he's your man."

"I'd like one of those RSASS sniper rifles." Said Miller.

"Christmas is getting close. I'll send you one. So how did we fight our way out Stalker? Come on, finish your bedtime story. You might as well practice since you and your wife are trying." Said Matlock with a hint of humor in his voice.

"First off, don't mention my wife. Two, I ain't telling no stories to my kids. And three, we had those mines placed, set off when a whole army was crawling uphill. So we blasted them to hell, then faced another army upon army after that. But we had more mines, a minigun installed, a machine gun nest by the barn, air strikes, and we were just gunning down those bastards so hard. But they just refused to quit, so they were just sending in more body bags for themselves. Baseplate gave us an extraction for the gas station where our mission started the night before... so we had to push through... and we lost Mac because of that." Said Stalker.

"Fucking orders..." Matlock muttered.

"We made our way down..."

"And that's where Griggs, Eyewatch, and myself came into play along with the rest of the squad. Gave you guys the covering fire you needed, and escaped." Miller finished.

"Yup." Matlock jumped off the back of the truck and began to walk away.

"Hey! Where you going?" Stalker asked.

"Back to the states. I got money and a woman calling for me."

"So that's it? That's why you stayed? Just to get a big paycheck for your mercenary work?" Miller asked.

"No dumbass. I stayed cause I wanted to avenge all those who died in the Middle East, and in Russia. To the SAS, Marines, even the Loyalist's. My job was to simply kill Al-Asad, and that one million dollars waiting for me is meant for the families of my dead Delta team unit."

"Team Onyx." Stalker simply said.

"Yeah. They need it more than I do. But after that, maybe I might come back to the UK. Seems nice. I like the sights and everything."

"Not sure. Some people I know like to get into tough brawls with American's."

"Well you tell them I'll be waiting if they want a fight."

"This girl by the way Matlock. Someone important? Someone related to your Delta team members?" Miller asked.

"No. Just a woman who planned on a special night for both of us. Plan on getting some hot chick action too." And with that, Matlock grabs a red bag and enters a jeep. "You guys want to get in touch, just call, and I'll be there."

The two nod, as Matlock drives away.

"Should we report that one of the vehicles was just stolen?" Miller asked.

"Later. He needed to get back home anyways, not sit around and wait while Price gives his long, tiring, speeches and paperwork... which is something you and Sanders will have to do." Said Stalker.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No. Come on. Let's get you an early start by... what the hell?" The two turn back to the road entrance to see a NATO government vehicle entering the facility and stopping next to the two, as they hop down and walk over to the car. A few armored soldiers exit the back doors, welding MP5's, while two men exit from the front. One man, early 40's, shows signs of aging, with short brown hair, wearing a business suit and had a briefcase, while the other man was in his early 30's, had a nice short brown hair with the front sticking a bit up. He was wearing a black t-shirt, with a Kevlar vest and baggy camo pants, while welding an M4 carbine. He walks up to Stalker and Miller, and asks, "Are you Sergeant Major Danny Houstan, and Lance Corporal Dale Miller?"

The two nod. "Can you take us to Captain John Price? He asked again.

"Why? What's your business here?" Miller asked.

"Our business, to save the world. That's what."

* * *

"Captain Price." Said Soap entering his office.

"What is it lad?" Price asked looking at the photo again.

"There are men here from NATO. They want to see both you and I, Stalker, Miller, and Matlock."

Price stands and exits the room, following Soap to the hanger entrance to where the business man and the American stand. "Who the bloody hell are you? And what's your business here?" He demanded.

"Captain John Price of the SAS 22nd Regiment?" The business man asked.

"Aye..."

"Name's William Baker. This here is Lieutenant Rick Bergen. We've come from the NATO government to talk to you about creating a government military force."

"What kind of force?"

"A task force Captain." Said Bergen. "A multi-national counter-terrorist unit. Composed of the best of the best around the world."

"I'm listening."

"So what do you think is going on in there?" Miller asked.

"From my guess, probably trying to kiss Price's ass." Said Rogers. This earned a few snickers from Stalker, Soap, and Sanders. A moment later, the giggling ends when the door opens, as Baker and Price exit, while shaking hands.

"Thank you for your time Baker. Hope you have a safe trip home. Sanders." He said.

"Yes sir?" Sanders asked, standing tall.

"They'll be giving you a ride home. Miller, you stay." Quickly, Miller and Sanders gave each other a handshake.

"It was an honor working with ya Sergeant." Said Miller.

"Same here Rave." He replied before he leaves.

"Soap, Stalker, Miller, my office. Now." Said Price. Immediately all three enter his office in a rush. They felt a bit uneasy since Lt. Bergen is still in there with them, but remained calm as Price looked at them while placing a cigar in his mouth. "Gents... how do you feel about going global?" He asked while lighting up his cigar, inhales the taste, then puffs a smoke out.

"Sir?" Soap asked, curious as to what he meant.

"In about six months Sgt. MacTavish... you'll understand..." Said Bergen.

* * *

**The Pentagon, Arlington County, Virginia USA**

"About time you showed up. I was beginning to worry." Said Taylor.

"Fuck you Taylor. I had to post pone my trip home to catch that Russian Zakhaev." Said Matlock.

"I heard about that. Congrats on taking that son of a bitch down."

"Whatever. Now where's my fucking money?"

"Where's your evidence on Al-Asad?"

"Right here." Matlock tosses a bag to Taylor. "Now where's my money?"

"In that briefcase over there on my desk."

Matlock walks over and opens the briefcase, which shows one million dollars inside. He quickly inspects the money for safety, then closes it and leaves.

Taylor, curious over the bag, opens it... and drops it in disgust, before he grabs his garbage can to throw up, as the head of Al-Asad rolls out of the bag.

**Chapter was short, I admit, but at least some things are explained.**

**Relax, in the next chapter, the 141 is formed. And we'll get to see everyone's favorite cast of characters.**

**Review would be nice.**


End file.
